


The things that were, are, and will be

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: When all is said and done, Draco realizes Harry wasn't exaggerating. It really was quite white.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	The things that were, are, and will be

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @tigerlil for the beta, and big thanks to this month's mods for the Drabble challenge <3

“You sure took the long way around.” Harry smiled brilliantly. Draco felt his heart hammering in his chest. 

Right now, he found himself at a loss for words, staring at Harry—who hadn’t seemed to age a day since Draco last saw him—with surging feelings of longing and heartache. 

Was this a dream again? If Draco were to reach out and touch the man, would he feel warm... Would he feel real? Or if Draco closed his eyes again, would he open them to see the vision long gone? 

“Draco?” Harry murmured, reaching out to him.

Extending his hand slowly, Draco looked down to see it had changed. No longer weather-worn, and aged with wrinkles and spots; but rather, as pristine as the first time Harry had pressed it to his lips and whispered three tender words into it. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you wait so long.” Draco spoke finally. 

“That’s alright. You had a full life, and seeing you live it made the wait worthwhile.”

In all their time apart, Draco had often wondered—but standing here now, he could see Harry hadn’t exaggerated—the station was rather white. 


End file.
